Covetous Demon
The Covetous Demon is a boss in Dark Souls II. '' '' '' Location The Covetous Demon is located in the Harvest Valley. Description The Covetous Demon takes the appearance of a grotesque creature whose body looks somewhat similar to the real-life mole rat. It has slimy skin, large forelegs, but seemingly no hindlegs, and a tail. It also has a large mouth with many sharp teeth. Lore The Covetous Demon was apparently once a human who fell in love with an unknown woman (implied to be Mytha, the Baneful Queen) who did not return his affections. He expressed his desire through excessive eating and eventually this gluttony transformed him into a ravenous abomination. Strategy The Covetous Demon's attacks are either easy to avoid, predictable or both. Most are short ranged, although the jumping attacks can cover a lot of ground. It also gives the player ample time to counterattack after some of its attacks are performed, making for a rather easy boss. Additionally, one can shoot the pots hanging from the ceiling in the room (wood and magic arrows don't seem to work) and a lesser hollow will fall to the ground, attracting the attention of the Covetous Demon. They are used as cannon fodder and the Demon temporarily won't be focused on the player. Melee builds could face more problems than range for getting close to him in any spot could be perilous, especially be wary of his sides and rolling. If he hits you with his rollover he will likely follow up with it once more so steer clear. Be very careful of being in front of him in melee range as he could eat you and destroy all equipment, which isn't good because finding time to switch weapons and such mid fight is added danger. If there's too much trouble for melee then bring any kind of throwing weapon or bow. Keep a safe distance from him at all times and chip away at small range attacks. Just keep an eye for his forward jump ability aka belly flop. Attacks '''Claw Swipe:' Pulls its forearm back and swipes. Has moderate tracking, so if dodging, do so when it actually swipes. Crush: Readies its body briefly, then rolls sideways towards the player. It can do this twice in a row. Roll Over: Readies its body for a longer period than the normal rolling attack, and rolls on to its side, giving the player a good chance to attack, and rolls upright again. Tail Slam: Lifts its tail into the air, then slams it down 2 or 3 times. Done when the player is behind the demon, it is a good chance to attack the front or sides of the boss. Leap: The Demon pauses for a moment, then jumps into the air in an attempt to land on the player. Roll out of the way as it is jumping. Vomit: The Demon spits out multiple balls of an unidentified liquid. They have a rather short range, so simply run away from the Demon to avoid. '''Eat: '''Puts you inside its mouth and bites you a few times dealing heavy damage. All your items get unequipped (armor, weapons, rings, etc.). If this happen find an opening after one of its attacks and re-equip one item at a time. Due to the ease of dodging it's attacks, a weapon and possibly shield are all that really needs to be re-equipped. Drops 80px |Guaranteed }} The Covetous Demon also drops 13,000 souls upon death. Category:Dark Souls II: Bosses Category:Dark Souls II: Enemies